Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide the scientific leadership and organizational management to assure that the program project: "Basic and Comparative Studies of CCR5 Inhibition to Prevent HIV Transmission" meets its objectives effectively by: * Developing an organizational structure that assures effective scientific leadership. * The fiscal and administrative management of the program, including grant reporting requirements, accounting and sub-contracts that includes coordination of communications with NIH and with industry collaborators and assuring seamless coordination of access to resources within the program to assure their timely and cost-efficient utilization to assist in project completion. * Coordination of communication among all project investigators and institutional administrations located at multiple institutions and the scientific advisory panel. This will include organizing team meetings, conference calls and recording and distributing minutes of calls and distribution of presentations. * Maintaining a system to promote sharing of research output of the group that includes maintaining a web site for Project documents, methods, manuscripts, publications, slide presentations and other key information on program progress. * Monitoring scientific productivity, assuring appropriate resource allocation and establishing a mechanism for resolution of any conflicts should they arise. * Provide statistical support for the projects within the IPCP application at the conceptual, development, conduction and analysis stages